Gandalf the Grey
}} Gandalf is one of the Starter Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions, from The Lord of the Rings franchise. Background Gandalf the Grey (later Gandalf the White), also known by other names such as Tharkûn (to the Dwarves), Olórin (in the West), Mithrandir (to the Elves and Gondorians), and Incánus (in the South), was a Maia (minor god/angel). He was one of the five Maiar sent by the Valar to help aid the people of Middle-earth in the fight against evil. These five Maiar were known as the Istari (Quenya: "Wise Ones"), or more commonly, wizards. The other four Istari were Saruman the White, Radagast the Brown, Pallando the Blue, and Alatar the Blue. Gandalf had a particular fondness of Hobbits, adopting some of their ways of life, such as smoking pipe-weed. In The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Gandalf, Bilbo Baggins, and a company of thirteen Dwarves set out to go on a journey to the Lonely Mountain, to defeat the dragon Smaug and reclaim the dwarven horde treasure and their home. During the mission, Gandalf declared possession of the sword, Glamdring, the company had found in a cave, after a mishap with trolls. In The Fellowship of the Ring, Gandalf arrived for Bilbo's eleventy-first (111th) birthday party in Hobbiton. After Bilbo's party he headed out for Minas Tirith, to read an account of Isildur. Several years later, when Gandalf came back to Hobbiton to see Frodo, and found out the ring Frodo currently had in his possession had elvish markings on it, as did the Rings of Power. He later went to Isengard to speak with his friend, Saruman the White. Saruman betrayed Gandalf, telling him they should join forces with Sauron. Upon disagreeing with Gandalf, Saruman engaged in a duel with him, followed by Gandalf's defeat. Afterwards, Saruman took Gandalf to the top of the tower of Orthanc, and they continued their battle. Gandalf escaped Orthanc on the Lord of all Eagles, named Gwaihir, and with him he flew to Rivendell. There in Rivendell, the fate of the Ring was decided in the Council of Elrond, and the Fellowship of the Ring was formed. Gandalf then lead the Fellowship to the Pass of Caradhras, and after Saruman turned the weather against them, Gandalf lead them to Moria, as Gimli suggested, where he fell protecting the Fellowship from a Balrog (Durin's Bane as the Dwarves called it), that had been sleeping deep into the mines. Gandalf then fought the Balrog, and after a long battle, impaled him with Glamdring, his sword, defeating the Balrog and then having sustained such brutal injuries, passed away. Gandalf returned in The Two Towers, as Gandalf the White, who had returned to complete his task. In Fangorn Forest, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli found Gandalf as the White Wizard. They traveled to Edoras, to "awaken" King Théoden who had been poisoned by Saruman. When Gandalf turned Théoden back to his old form, Théoden threw Gríma Wormtongue out of Edoras. Gandalf left Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli and went to bring back Éomer and a pack of Rohirrim back to help Rohan. They came to Helm's Deep on "first light on the fifth day". And only with the help of Gandalf, Éomer, and the Riders of Rohan, Rohan won the Battle of Helm's Deep. In The Return of the King, Gandalf, Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and a group of Rohirrim rode from Helm's Deep to Isengard, to deal with Saruman. They found Merry and Pippin at the entrance of Isengard. Then they went to the center of Isengard, the tower of Orthanc. They found Treebeard there, who told them they had Saruman imprisoned in his tower. Then Pippin saw a shiny light in the water, which turned out to be the Palantír. Gandalf then quickly took the Palantír from Pippin. At night, after they went to Edoras, Pippin secretly looked into the Palantír and saw the White Tree of Gondor, in Minas Tirith, burning. Sauron's plan was revealed. Gandalf and Pippin rode to the White City to see Denethor, Lord and Steward of Gondor, father of Boromir and Faramir. Denethor told Gandalf that he will not give away his position and won't let Aragorn be king of Gondor. Gandalf reminded Denethor that the authority to deny the return of the king has not been given to Denethor. During the Siege of Gondor, Gandalf took command, and helped the soldiers of Gondor against the Forces of Mordor. Pippin came running, telling him that Denethor is trying to burn his son, Faramir, alive in a pyre. Gandalf managed to get Faramir out, but couldn't stop Denethor from burning himself. Gandalf later fought at Battle of the Black Gate. After the Ring was destroyed, with the help of the Great Eagles, he brought Frodo and Sam to Minas Tirith. He crowned Aragorn as King of Gondor. He left Middle-earth on the last ship set to sail to the Undying Lands with Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Bilbo, Frodo and Cirdan (Book Only). Dimension Crisis He was about to attack the Balrog at the Mines of Moria, and after causing the bridge to collapse beneath them, he was about to slay it when Batman came to his aid, and witnessed Frodo being sucked into the vortex with the One Ring. The two soon found themselves in Cloud Cuckoo Land, where they met Wyldstyle who had just witnessed MetalBeard being sucked into the vortex earlier. After that, the trio got sucked into another vortex, sending them into the Planet Vorton, and later into Yellow Brick Road in Oz. World The Lord of the Rings: Middle-earth Abilities * Magic * Illumination * Magical Shield Quotes Trivia * In the films he was played by Ian McKellen. In LEGO Dimensions, he is voiced by Tom Kane. ** Kane previously voiced him in the video game adaption of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. ** Kane also voices Professor Utonium, and Albus Dumbledore in-game. ** This makes him the only Starter Pack character to not have his original actor reprise their role. * He made a different yet similar quote to You shall not pass, which is You shall not eat! to Joel McHale's face in the extended cut of the LEGO Dimensions Announcement Trailer when the latter tried to excuse himself into having a sandwich break. ** In the "LEGO Dimensions Launch Trailer", he was about to say You shall not pass, but was cut out by the unsuspecting Twelfth Doctor when the TARDIS re-materialised and he opened the doors, one of which knocked out Gandalf. ** He also says this line/quote during combat against enemies. This line was also used by the Tri as an insult, which he took very hard in The End is Tri. * On the film Gandalf dies and comes Back as Gandalf the White, in LEGO Dimensions that same screen is showed in the opening cut scene, except Batman prevents Gandalf's death. * The first line he says when leaving the game "Fly, you fools!" is his last spoken line before dying in the Fellowship of the Ring book and film, and returning back as Gandalf the White in Two Towers. * In the cut scene for A Dalektable Adventure, you can see Gandalf turning into Gandalf the White briefly when he was fiddling with the controls of the TARDIS console table before changing back into Gandalf the Grey (default form in the game). * Gandalf and Wicked Witch are the only two playable characters in Year 1 to have Magic and Magical Shield Ability. ** The Wicked Witch also has Illumination, Mind Control, Silver LEGO Blow Up and Flight Ability, making the Wicked Witch superior to Gandalf in terms of abilities. ** In addition to Gandalf and the Wicked Witch, the Year 2 characters Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, Newt Scamander, Hermione Granger, Tina Goldstein, E.T., Marceline, Queenie Goldstein, Raven and Betelgeuse all feature magic abilities. * His quote towards Gollum about the Ring, is probably because of Frodo being captured by Lord Vortech, along with the One Ring. * Gandalf seems to have problems to understand the special differences between his dimension and others. So he often confuses names with things of his world. ** As Middle-earth takes place in the middle ages. While, other dimensions take place in either the present, (The Simpsons, Doctor Who, Back to the Future, Ninjago, Jurassic World, Scooby-Doo!, Legends of Chima, The Wizard of Oz, The LEGO Movie, DC Comics, Ghostbusters) the future, (Back to the Future, Doctor Who, Portal 2) or in a fictional world. (Midway Arcade) * His toy tag is based on his outfit as Gandalf the Grey, Middle-earth patterns and the main symbol there is his Istari G-tengwa cirith (runes). * He is the host of a Meet That Hero episode featuring Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein. ** In the episode, many Harry Potter characters mistake him for Dumbledore. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Index Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Starter Pack Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Ability Category:Illumination Ability Category:Magical Shield Ability Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Magic Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Accessory Characters Category:Characters Without Vehicles Category:Meet That Hero! Hosts Category:Wave 1 Characters Category:Wizards